When Harry met Sally, erm, Lily
by Vampiress01
Summary: Harry, the talking pie and his killer robot driving instructore travel back in time for some reason! NOT! Ahem, somehow the 3Hs get warped back in time and Harry comes face to face with his parents. Chp1 sux, but chp. 2 will be great, I PROMISE! I
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok, so I skipped a few years, who cares? Yes well this is a bit scary...Harry meets his parents when they are the same age as him? How? Well, you will see..and imagine all the things he could tell them, he could start some trouble, end a few friendships, perhaps make a few... Hermione, however, refuses to let him mix with the past, but will Harry take her advice? Sorry it's slow at first, but stay tuned...promise it gets better.  
  
  
**DADA=Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed. The start of a new year at Hogwarts, his last. He sure would miss it; he was feeling rather depressed at the thought of leaving, especially since he still had no idea what he wanted to do afterwards.   
  
Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking, "Oh, cheer up, Harry," she said. "You have all year to decide what you want to do. I've already looked into several different job types, one of which you may--"  
  
"Ahh, shut up, Hermione!" Ron spat this statement in a rather annoyed tone. " You could get any job you want, and Harry's good at Quidditch, I'm good at nothing. But I'm planning on just enjoying this year...and then worrying."  
  
Hermione seemed willing to argue this point, had Harry not made a comment.  
  
"I agree with Ron. Oh, look at the time! Better get to first period class, what is it?"  
  
"DADA," replied Hermione, "a new teacher."  
  
"As usual," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
The three continued to chat as they walked down the winding corridors towards the DADA classroom. When they reached, they all filed into the room, choosing seats near the front so that they could see better. Harry cast his eyes around the room for a sign of the new teacher, but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
Finally the whole seventh year Gryffindor class had been seated inside of the room. Harry was puzzled. Everyone was silent with anticipation as simultaneous thoughts ran through their heads. Where was the teacher? Surely he'd be here by now?  
  
In the opposite corner of the room, a girl rose silently from her seat by the window and headed for the front of the room. She stood behind the professor's desk and proceeded to flip through the black teacher's manual.  
  
When she found the page she'd been looking for, she stopped. She looked up, her eyes met theirs, and she addressed the class. "Velcome, I am Provessor Blud."  
  
Harry and the rest of the students gaped in amazement. This couldn't be the new teacher! She had to be nearly the same age as them. Yet there she stood, gazing defiantly back at them through dark eyes. There was something Harry didn't like about those eyes, they seemed to follow one wherever he went, and they had almost a reddish tint when the light reflected off of them. Her pale face was wreathed in long, black locks, and she wore a rather uneasy smile.  
  
The class was stupefied. Indeed, the only one who didn't look alarmed was Hermione. She seemed to glow with respect for the young teacher.  
  
The professor began to speak again. "You may be vondering how I come to be here. Or vy I vill only be here for vun year. I graduated from ze Durmstrang Institute two years ago, and now I student teacher here. Only for vun year, though, zen I vill go to learn elsevere. My apologies, my Englesh, et es very poor, and my accent thick, but I sink you vill manage to understand me."  
  
The class nodded. They could understand her. To Harry's surprise, Ron had his hand raised. This was an extremely unusual occurrence, partially because Ron rarely paid any attention in class, and also due to the fact that the teacher hadn't taught them anything yet.  
  
"Yes?" the professor glanced up from her attendance sheet.  
  
"Um well," Ron squirmed nervously in his chair, "don't think me rude or anything, but at Durmstarng, don't they teach the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yes," she replied calmly.  
  
"Well, um, if you know black magic, then why are you teaching us how to ward off dark wizards? I mean, rather backwards, isn't it?" Ron put in hastily.  
  
The class began to speak out, some of them in agreement with Ron, some of them not sure what to think, except that Ron was rude.  
  
"Vell," the class quieted down as the teacher answered. "Zat es a very good question, Mr., um, Veasley. But who vould be better to teach DADA than vun who knows the vays of dark vizards?"  
  
"Oh, I see, you, um, have a point there," Ron stammered meekly, "I'll just be quiet now."  
  
She smiled at him before continuing, "Today, class, ve vill be taking a little sidetrack, I think. You see, ven I vas looking through the cupboard to find the old lesson plans, I found zis." She dramatically removed the cover from what looked like a giant crystal ball. "Is it not amazing?" she added smiling.  
  
Harry could see that no one had any idea what it was, except for perhaps Hermione who was waving her hand so vigorously it was about to fall off. "Please," she asked the teacher, "I've never seen one of those before! Is it a large crystal ball? What is it?"  
  
Professor Blud laughed good-naturedly at Hermione as she explained. "Ahhh, vere I come from these are very well-known magical objects, though zey are rare. Obviously, the legend is not a prominent in zis country. Zis is a memosphere. One of ze three legendary globes that control ze earth. Ve vill not talk about the ozers now, since there is only vun of each, but zere are three memospheres in ze universe. You can imagine my surprise ven I find zis powerful object locked avay in ze cupboard."  
  
"It has ze power to show you ze past, it has been very useful in trials to prove vat happened at ze scene of ze crime. Like all of ze legendary spheres ve know very little about it. I vill pass it around so you may see it, but be very careful vith it, if you break it, it cannot be repaired."  
  
They began to pass it down the first row of chairs, Neville wisely not touching it. When it reached Hermione she gasped in awe "Why, I can see things it! It looks like me when I was very young!"  
  
The teacher smiled, "yes, it vill show you past vents in your life but zese events cannot be reached or altered by zose on ze outside, all you can do is vatch."  
  
Harry gulped as the globe was passed to him; he hoped it didn't show him his past; there were certain parts he really didn't want to see. He took it reluctantly from Hermione and gazed deep into the swirling depths.   
  
To his relief, a peaceful scene greeted him inside. He saw his father pacing across a tiled floor. Beads of perspiration dripped down his tired face, he jumped at the slightest noise. A door opened to his left and he was nearly bowled over with shock.  
  
"Mr. Potter," a voice called from inside.  
  
"I-is she okay?" James stuttered. "Lily, I mean, and the, is, is, is---?"  
  
"Everything is alright, Mr. Potter, come in and see for yourself."  
  
Harry watched as his father entered the room. Inside it was practically bare, typical hospital quarters. The prominent piece of furniture in the room was a bed. Harry's mum, Lily was sitting up on, she looked even more tired than her husband, but extremely happy.  
  
"Hello, James," she said, "it's all okay, come see your son."  
  
"My- my son? I'm a father? Oh god!" James sat down hard on the end of the bed.  
  
"Let me see him, Lil. Is he handsome?"  
  
"Just like his father," she replied, carefully handing James the small bundle in her arms.  
  
"Ahhhh, look at the little guy! He does look just like me! But he's got his mummy's eyes!" James cooed.  
  
Baby Harry began to cry, so James gave him back to Lily. "Doesn't he like me?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, James, he's just tired. What should we call him?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Let's call him....Harry."  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry snapped back to reality. "I'm glad zat you enjoy ze memosphere, but I sink et es long past ze time to give it to Mr. Veasly."  
  
The class laughed as Harry handed the globe over to Ron. Harry felt himself go red, and immediately became very interested in a stain on the wall.  
  
After class, Ron and Hermione began questioning Harry about what he had seen in the memosphere that he found so interesting.  
  
"Hey, Harry, that was weird, you just staring really hard into that thing for ten minutes!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, what'd ya see?"  
  
"I saw my parents, it must have been on the day I was born, and they..." his voice trailed off as he was once again lost in thought.  
  
As they entered Great Hall, a swarm of owls was swooping down upon the occupants of the four house tables. The three looked for a sign of a letter for them, but they couldn't find Hedwig or Pig in the cloud of owls. They sat down at the table and waited until all the of the owls had cleared, but still there were no letters.  
  
Harry slumped dejectedly in his chair. Ron leaned over to whisper something to him. "Wasn't Sirius supposed to send you a letter on the first day of school?"  
  
"Yep," Harry sighed, "maybe or forgot, or maybe it's coming tomorrow."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione waved her arms around excitedly, nearly knocking Ron out of his chair. "Sirius! Do you remember what Professor Blud said?"  
  
"That I was in love with the memosphere?" suggested an annoyed Harry.  
  
"No, listen, this is really important! She said that the memosphere tells the past and shows things that happened!"  
  
"Well ,duh! I think we got that much out of it. I mean Harry and I pay enough attention to know--" Ron snapped at her.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! This is really important! She said that it was often used in courts to determine who was guilty or innocent!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Harry, suddenly catching on. "That thing can prove that he's innocent!"  
  
"And then he'll get let off and you can go live with him instead of those bloody Muggles!" Ron finished.  
  
"Now, Ron, I'm sure Harry loves his aunt and uncle, very deep down, perhaps, but he still...." her voice trailed off as Harry shook his head in disagreement. "Very, very deep down?" Harry shook his head again. "Well, you still shouldn't say things like that, Ron. Well, I've got to go to the library, see you all later."  
  
"Always has to have the last word, doesn't she?" Ron said to Harry as they watched their friend stumble down the halls with an enormous pile of books in her hands.  
  
****************************  
  
  
The fire in the Gryffindor common room glowed cheery and bright as our three heroes sat around it, chatting, and doing their homework. All through the day, Harry had been formulating a plan in his mind, and now he brought it out in the open. He knew he'd need their help if he wanted to get away with his brilliant scheme.  
  
"Right then," he said aloud, "I've been thinking about that memosphere. We should steal it."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted in alarm, causing half of the common room to stare at them.  
  
Harry lowered his voice and continued. "No! Not steal, just, um, borrow without asking. Come on, to help Sirius? Please, we don't want him living in exile for his whole life!"  
  
"I'm in. But how will we get it? We don't even know where it is." said Ron.  
  
"I'm sure that Professor Blud put it in her office. A valuable thing like that. We have the invisibility cloak, we can sneak down tonight!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't think this is such a good idea, guys. Remember what the professor said? They know very little about the hidden powers of the...."  
  
Come on, Hermione, if the professor told you to jump off a bridge 'cos it'd help you learn, you'd do it. Now, are you with us or not?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Ok, I guess so, as long as Harry takes his cloak I think we'll be safe."  
  
  



	2. The Memosphere's Hidden Realm

A/N: HAHA, IT LEAVES YOU IN SUSPENSE, HAHA! SORRY, I'M CRUEL. UM, THEY KIND OF TALK LIKE BEATNIKS, BUT HEY, IT WAS THE 60'S THEN...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dong! As the clock struck it's twelfth tone, the common room was empty. Or so it seemed, for hidden underneath a cloak of invisibility were Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They climbed silently through the portrait hole and descended the long sweeping staircase to the entrance hall. Their trip was fairly uneventful, until they reached the office, in which a light was on. They knew they had to work quickly, the professor might be back at any minute.   
  
They slipped noiselessly into the room, and looked around for the memosphere. It was easy to find, perched on a high file cabinet near the teacher's desk so that it wasn't in danger of falling. Harry reached for it, just as they heard footsteps outside.   
  
"Hurry up!" Ron whispered urgently.  
  
But it was no use, Harry was once again transfixed by what he saw in the orb's infinite depths. Hermione fished her wand out of her pocket, just as the doorknob began to turn.  
  
Suddenly, the room exploded with blasts of flashing coloured lights. The three felt themselves being carried away in a swirling mass of colours.   
  
Harry felt himself hit the ground with a large thud. Judging from the sound of two equally large thuds around him, he was sure that Hermione and Ron had arrived in a similar fashion.  
  
But to where exactly had they arrived? Harry stood up, trying to get his bearings. They appeared to still be inside of Hogwarts! Well then what had happened? Harry stood there, rubbing his extremely sore backside, and feeling completely befuddled. Before long, Ron and Hermione had both risen with groans to join Harry in looking around.   
  
"Well, looks like we're back where we started." Ron said. "But, whew, that was weird! What happened back there? Oh well, who cares as long as we're still in Hogwarts and not in detention!"  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right, though." Hermione muttered under her breath. " Oh well, I guess we better go on back to the common room...no chance of stealing the memosphere tonight."  
  
So they trudged back up the stairway to the tower. When they reached the fat lady they gave the password: fairies eat cherries. She glared at them. " Are you those Slytherins coming back again and trying to sneak inside? Well, I won't let you in! I'm not stupid y'know, not only do I know the password, but I also recognize all of the Gryffindors, and you don't look at all familiar to me!"  
  
"But- but-we are Gryffindors!" whined Hermione.  
  
The fat lady shook her head, and went back to sleep, knowing that there was no other way for them to get in.  
  
Harry gazed at his friends; they seemed to have his same feelings. Ron shrugged at Harry, a rather bewildered look pasted on his freckled face. Hermione stood, looking extremely worried and puzzled, as she bit her lower lip.  
  
From down the corridor, Harry suddenly heard the sounds of shuffling feet, and loud whispers. The tree young Gryffindors turned there heads toward the noise.  
  
"Maybe that's another Gryffindor who can let us in!" Hermione whispered excitedly to her companions. As the voices drew nearer, however, there was still no one in sight. Finally, Ron heard a voice that he could swear was right behind his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh! Who stepped on my foot?"  
  
"I think that was me, but I didn't mean to, someone was sticking their elbow in my ear."  
  
"Oh, sorry! Whoops, just kicked someone else!"  
  
"We are getting way too big for us to all fit under this!"  
  
The fat lady had once again awakened from her nap, this time looking even more annoyed and grumpy. "Now really! I simply cannot let you in without the password!"  
  
"Not that I don't know who's under that invisibility cloak! Come out and show yourself, Mr. Potter, if you want to get in."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watched in amazement as a boy pulled the cloak off of his shoulders. It was Harry! Or was it?  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my God, there are two of you!"  
  
The boy turned around, his jaw dropped in amazement. "WHAT?" He turned back to his friends, still hidden under the cloak. "Come on out, guys, you gotta see this! There's two of me!"  
  
Three other boys disentangled themselves from the invisibility cloak. The fat lady blinked in astonishment. "Oh my! Is this another one of your pranks? I mean really, one James is quite enough!"  
  
Harry took a closer look at the boy. They didn't look exactly alike. "Dad?" he breathed.  
  
James was bowled over with astonishment. He lay on the ground, looking extremely pale. "What? Did you just call me dad?"  
  
One of the other boys laughed. "Ha! Way to go James, not even eighteen and you already have a son! Whew!" The boy continued to laugh, his short black hair falling into his eyes as he shook with merriment.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," James muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry turned to face his friend; "We must have traveled back in time, by the memosphere! This is so weird!"  
  
"You're right," said Ron "What else could've happened?"  
  
Harry began to explain to his father. "Um, I know this may sound like a joke, but you really are my father. My friends and I traveled back in time, but we're not sure how. Oh, this is Hermione, and Ron." He went forward to shake his Dad's hand. "My name is Harry."  
  
James shook his hand, still looking a bit shocked. "Um, nice to meet you. Sorry, it's not that I'm not happy to meet you, but this is a bit of a shock. You really are my son? So, um, who did I marry?"  
  
"Lily," Harry answered.  
  
One of the other boys smiled and nudged James, "Ha, well, we always knew James liked her."  
  
Harry looked up at this boy; he didn't look at all familiar. Harry looked more closely, "Gosh! Professor Lupin, I hardly recognized you! You look so different!"  
  
"Whoa! This kid can't be from the future, I mean that's just nuts! Me, a professor? No way, man."  
  
Peter smiled at Harry, "Hey guys, be nice to the kid, I bet he's just as shocked as us!"  
  
Sirius put his arm around Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "So guys, any other good stuff from the future?"  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
James stood up, "Any dirt on Sirius?"  
  
"Well, actually, he's an esca--"  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "Harry, no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't say it, don't, then you'll have to explain everything, and think about wht will happen."  
  
"Explain, everything; Hermione-"  
  
Harry's eyes widened with realization. He'd have to tell them a bout what would happen to them, about Peter betraying them to Voldemort, Sirius being wrongly imprisoned, and... his parents' death.  
  
"Hermoine, how can I not tell them? I could save my parents lives! You don't know how it is, you've always had a mother and a father, you don't understand, Hermione, God, I've wished for so long that they had lived, and finally, here is a way."  
  
"Harry, no." Hermione interrupted firmly, "Remember in our third year when we traveled back in time? We had to be careful not to alter the past! This is just the same, we don't know what we could be messing with, don't, Harry, please don't. Besides, look how happy they are, do you want to ruin that for them? Let them be happy now, their lives will be filled with hardship soon enough anyways, don't take it from them..."  
  
Harry's jaw was set as he turned to face his father, "Sirius, oh yeah, well, he's a--"  
  
  



	3. Meet the Parents

"He's a...chef, yeah," Harry told them, realizing how dumb he sounded. He glared at Hermione, and she gave hima weak, yet reassuring smile. Ron giggled.  
  
But that was nothing compared to James, who was choked up with laughter, rolling on the ground in a fit of hysteria. "Ahahaha, oh God, haha, ok, ok, I'm okay." He sat up for a moment and looked at them, then had a relapse. "Hahaha, Sirius is a chef ?!!?! Ha! He could burn a salad in a cold oven! Hahaha!"  
  
Sirius glared at him, then held his nose high in the air. "This world-famous chef is not amused."  
  
The fat lady broke apart their converstaion, as she grunted and gradually opened her sleepy eyes. "Really, it is well after midnight! I don't know what any of you are doing in this hall still, and I don't want to know, quite frankly! Either come in here or keep it down! People are trying to rest!"  
  
Peter bowed comically beore her, "Forgive us for disturbing your slumber, oh beautious guardian, we do indeed wish to enter."   
  
Ron laughed, but the fat lady blushed, "Well, then, um, ahem. Do you have the password, young man?"  
  
"Talused tail," James said abrubtly, and the portrait swung outward, revealing the tunnel. Harry crawled cautiously through, wondering what awaited him on the other side. "It looks just the same!" Ron whispered to him. Harry nodded, the room had not looked any different twenty-five years ago, not one leather chair crooked, not one pillow out of place.  
  
James turned to them, "You boys can share our dorm tonight, it'll be cramped, but we don't mind." He glanced at Hermione as if he had just noticed her, "Oh. Hmmm, hold on a minute."  
  
He strode to the other side of the room and knocked gently on the stair railing. "Lily," he called softly. There was no reply, "Lily!"  
  
A few moments later, two girls descended the stairway, tousle-haired and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. The shorter one yawned, "What's going on, it's nearly three?" she opened her eyes and looked around, "James, who are all these people?"  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and his friends, pointing to the girls, "Lily Evans, and the tall one's Peggy Finnigan."  
  
"Seamus' mum?" Harry muttered to Ron. Ron nodded, she looked like her son.  
  
James answered Lily, "This girl, Hermione, did you say your name was? Needs a place to stay for the night. You girls don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, we just--" she stopped as her eyes fell upon Harry. "James, is this your cousin? He looks just like you, God, it's almost scary."  
  
James shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "No, he's not, actually, he's, um, he's our son."  
  
Lily's eyes opened wide, "What? Huh? James, really, it's far to early for jokes..."  
  
"I'll explain in the morning, or rather, he'll explain it to all of us, anyways, um, if you could just show Hermione around, I'm sure she'd be much oblidged."  
  
Peggy nodded and turned to Hermione, "Sure, just follow me, I'll show you where to go."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry and Ron called to her. James, Peter, and Sirius all nodded their heads.  
  
"Goodnight, " said Remus, smiling shyly. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she turned to follow Peggy up the starewell. Ron glared at Remus.  
  
  
A/N PUT THIS NOTE @ THE END. ANYWAYS, SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS; I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING FOR AWHILE. THIS, AND "A CHAIN OF IRON THORNS" WILL BE GETTING UPDATED MORE THIS MONTH, THANX 4 YOUR PATIENCE! ^_^   
  
~VAMPY01  
  
  



	4. When I Think Back on All the Crap I Lear...

James looked up from his toast, his face a picture of wonderment. "Wait, so, let me get this straight, you three tried to steal the memosphere, but when you touched it, you suddenly found yourself in fron tof the common room. Only it wasn't the common room, you knew, instead it was now, the past for you, the present for us."  
  
"Exactly!" Ron nodded. They had just spent the better part of breakfast explaining to James and Co. about their mysterious journey to the past.  
  
"I still don't understand though," James continued, as Ron gave a sigh of exasperation, "Why did you want the memosphere in the first place? I mean, it doesn't do much except show you things from the past, and take you back in time, as you mistakenly discovered."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione hastily grabbed his arm, giving him a warning glance. Both of them looked at Harry. He shook his head.  
  
"All right," said James, who had been watching with curiousity, "you don't want to tell us. I can't promise Dumbledore won't ask, though."  
  
Lily shook herself, "Whoah, this is still far too strange for me to understand. But going to Dumbledore is a good idea, he'll know what to do, if anyone does."  
  
"Hey Sirius, who're all your friends?"  
  
They all looked up to see a tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair smiling down at them. James brightened immediately. "Oh, hey, Art, why don't you sit down? I'll introduce you." The boy sat down and listened carefully as James quickly re-explained the story.  
  
He shook hands happily with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch the names the first time, you'd be, Harry, right? But--"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she filled in promptly.  
  
"Ron Weasly."  
  
The boy's grin widened. "Weasly, really? Are we realted? Fith-cousins or something, I'm sure; it's a huge family. My name's Arthur."  
  
Ron's face paled a little, but he smiled too. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, "Looks like you've met your dad too!"  
  
Arthur's face went so white his freckles faded, "S-s-son?!?!" He looked ready to pass out, "Well, um, at least you seem nice. This isn't a joke?" he added hastily.  
  
"You seemed to think it was an awfully funny joke when you heard James had a son," Peter commented edgily.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, it's not a joke. You married your girlfriend, Molly."  
  
Mr. Weasly took a deep breath, "Well, s'not too bad. Like I say, you're nice, and, um, there's only one of you." He looked Ron straight in the eye, "There is only you , isn't there?"  
  
"Well, no, there's six boys including me."  
  
"Six boys?!!?" he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"And one girl."  
  
CRASH! Arthur's chair tipped over as he fainted.  
  
Sirius and James began to laugh hysterically as Lily and Peter frantically fanned his face, trying to revive him.  
  
Remus chuckled, "I daresay that was quite a rude awakening for old Art. Ah, well, no more suprises today at least. Please tell me your parents aren't here?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She shook her head, "No, good thing too, my Dad would've fainted looong before then."  
  
  
A/N ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, AND ONCE AGAIN I PROMISE IT WILL BE QUICKER NEXT TIME. ONCE AGAIN, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THAT PROBABLY WON'T BE TRUE... **SIGH** SORRY, I ACTUALLY HAVE MORE TO DO IN THE SUMMER THAN DURING SCHOOL...  



	5. It's a Wonder I Can Think at All

The bell rang to signal the end of breakfast and the start of the first class. "Come on, we'll take you up to Dumbledore's office."  
  
They bid their goodbyes to Lily and Arthur, then followed James down the winding corridors; Sirius glancing nervously at his watch. "We'll be a bit late for first period it seems."  
  
Remus gave him a quizzical look, "And since when has this bothered you before?"  
  
"You've forgotten, we've switched classes. Schlokter first today."  
  
"What?" Hermione lookd at him, puzzled.  
  
"Schlokter. The DADA teacher. Absolutely loathes everyone. Break even a small rule in his class and you'll find yourself in detention for a week. Doesn't even like the students from his own house," Peter explained.  
"Which is?"  
  
"Slytherin, of course," James scowled, "if you ask me he'd rather just be teaching Dark Arts instead of this 'defense rubbish' as he calls it."  
  
"Um, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ron turned to James. They had been wondering the halls for almost ten minutes.  
  
"Well, James ought to know, he's visited the Headmaster's office frequently enough."  
  
"And haven't we all," James said wistfully, "Ah, that last trick we played was nothing short of pure genius... I remember the look on old Schlokter's face, whoever thought that it would take so many horned toads to fill a closet?"  
  
"Whoever thought it was possible to have detention for three months straight?" Peter mumbled to him.  
  
"Come on guys," Sirius shook them, "isn't his office right up at the top of these stairs?" No sooner had he spoken, then the staircase began to shake, it tilted, and slowly began revolving. The stairs spiraled and twisted, then stopped, now leading them in a completely different direction.  
  
"Oh I'd forgotten! Why must the stairways always move on Mondays?!?" James moaned.  
  
"We've got to go the long way, then. There's no other way."  
  
A few more corridors and staircases away, they finally arrived at their destination. Dumbledore's office was still guarded by the great stone gargoyle, and looked; form the outside, very much how it did when Harry had come before. Or later, rather.  
  
Harry noticed it was in quite a different part of the castle, though. He asked his father about this.  
  
"Oh yes, his office moves every once and awhile too. Seems to me everything in this damn castle can't stay put. How's a man to find things!"  
  
"The Marauder's Map, of course," Sirius said quietly under his breath, but not so quietly that Harry, Hermione, and Ron did not hear him.  
  
"Licorice Wands!" the gargoyle sprang aside, revealing a door. They went throught the door, and traveled up on the large elevator-like staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They knocked a warily on the thick wooden door. "Come in," the deep voice of the headmaster responded. 


	6. The Headmater's Office

Dumbledores smile faded slightly as he saw who it was that had knocked. He shook his head and sighed, "Well, come in now boys, up to mischeif again?"  
  
"No sir," Remus shook his head. "Actually, we need your help."  
  
"Oh?" his smile brightened again, "Well, it's a relief to know you're not in trouble, come in and sit down, please."  
  
They took their seats, not sure where to begin. "Um," James began, "well, first let me introduce you, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione. You see, they are also students at Hogwarts. Now, somehow, they accidentially got a memo-thingee--"  
  
"Memosphere," Hermione corrected him.   
  
"Yes, that, and it took them back in time. To our time. You see, Harry is actually my son, and Ron is Arthur Weasley's. It's very hard for us to believe, but I guess it must be true. I mean, can you travel back in time?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it is possible, but please, continue."  
  
"Er, perhaps, they better tell you, I'm really not sure of it all."  
  
So Hermione began telling the story, beginning with Professor Blud showing them the memosphere in class, them sneaking into her office, and how they had mysteriously landed in front of the common room and met James. Dumbledore listened attentively, and when she had finished, he addressed them.  
  
"This is a very, hmm, unusual predicament. Let me first explain a bit about time travel. There are a few ways to travel. There are a few charms, but they are very difficult to perform, and will only transport you a few minutes ahead or behind. They can be useful, though, to correct one deadly error."  
  
"The most commonly used mechanisms are Time-Turners. Depending on their size, they will enable you to travel in mintues, hours, or even years."  
  
"Now the memospere. The memosphere is a very rare magical object, there were only seven made, and now I believe only three remain, you see, they combust for unknown reasons. I have never heard of anyone traveling by memosphere before, but that may only be because they are so rare."  
  
"When a memosphere combusts, it lets of energy and powerful magick. Enough energy and power to blast you back in time, and even to a slightly different location. This is probably how you came to be here. Let us hope, however, that the memosphere did not combust and is still intact."  
  
"Oh well, how will we know?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is no sure way to tell," Dumbledore replied, "But if the memosphere did indeed combust I'm afraid you three are trapped in the past forever." 


End file.
